


Draconic Depths

by Fyevo



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyevo/pseuds/Fyevo
Summary: In an irrational atmosphere of lust, Meiling finds herself falling victim to it, along with a certain, berating maid...





	Draconic Depths

Dusk settled over the land, but for a lax individual, only a single person’s shadow towered over her. Before her stood a person of power, one she feared for good reason. Yet her presence now had no reason, and so Meiling would greet politely, “Good evening miss.” Deeply bowing, the gatekeeper would attempt to pacify whatever concerns there may be with respect. To her dismay, however, Sakuya had other plans with her.

“You’ve slacked off again,” started off the head maid, her arms crossed and her tone stern. Winter had come, and night fell upon the manor far sooner nowadays. The inner grounds held more importance than the gates, especially with visiting hours being only during daylight. Her purpose was to guard until then, and by all means, she had done so. “Your post was empty three minutes too soon, that pesky magician sped by, and once again the leaves have begun piling up against the gate’s front. Care to explain?”

Meiling knew better than to stare incredulously, although her lip biting did not go unnoticed. To Sakuya’s narrowing gaze, she only returned an exasperated look. After all, two of those points were beyond her control, especially considering her position was merely to remain at the front gate. Any others could easily be handled by Sakuya, although she suspected that their librarian hosted the magician for...Secretive reasons. And fighting against natural weather? What better sight than the falling colors of autumn, twirling about her feet! Let alone the crunching, crackling under he—

A slap returned Meiling to her senses, having slipped to dreams once more. Her cheek stung, but pain had little effect on her, given her martial disciplines. That said, another came slap followed suit, this time to the other cheek. Violence was…Crude, to say the least, and only brought a bad taste to her mouth. “Meiling. Care to explain?” Sakuya repeating herself meant another punishment coming soon.  
“Didn’t see any threats, miss. It’s almost night, and I assumed I could—“

“—You assumed? You’ve let others waltz on in freely, even welcoming them despite being unwanted guests.” Colder and colder her words became, almost as frigid as winter winds. “A gatekeeper that needs disciplinary action, if anything, is what you are right now.” Meiling stared back blankly, impassive to the maid’s intolerance.

Reasoning with Sakuya at this point seemed to be folly, but she’d still mumble, “I don’t think we’re really going to need something this strict, honestly. The mistress is more than capable, and there’s no hostile threats, miss…”  
“You’re right,” agreed Sakuya, nodding once. “But our duty is to ensure she has leisure time so that she may do as she pleases. You would do best to remember that, and to not slack off.” Her eyebrows narrowed, and to Meiling’s surprise, she would walk off at that, vanishing in merely the blink of an eye.

Seemingly left alone, the gatekeeper uttered a sigh, returning to her residence as well. Past lavish gardens and a stone-slab walkway, she strolled into the manor’s front. Polished marble steps, recently installed by her own labor, hosted a plethora of seated fairies that all idly chattered while watching the sky dim. Though they all sat together, every one practically leaning against one another. That, instead of the head maid’s unnecessary lecturing, disturbed Meiling’s inner tranquility. Envious, certainly, but of what?

Her thoughts would push the matter aside, however, taking a right down scarlet carpets and decorated hallways. Always, she admired the intricate wooden pillars, immaculate pottery and plants, all cared for by the innumerous inhabitants of the mansion. Yet no matter how grandiose the windows, none could ventilate a slight stale odor as of late, ripe in its nature. Nor could the thick, lavish walls deafen nightly thrills, the manor’s inhabitants enjoying company and games alike. Off duty, the fairies that roamed about flew by in skirts thigh high, their uniforms twirling and twisting freely in the wind. An odd choice of attire, given the time of season, but still in line with a maid theme. They remedied that by staying close to one another, bees to a hive, but with close hugging and cradling alike. Questionable coos and teasing words were whispered, and on occasion, a shameless fairy took another, their hands upon each other’s form.

Meiling walked past it all, following a replicating hallway down a far western wing. Slowly, the voices of impish merriment became dim echoes, faintly heard even with superhuman hearing. Here, where her own quarters lied, only emptiness awaited. That was not to say company never came; just now, she would watch a trio of fairies fluttering by, headed to stairs beside her room that led to the dungeon. No matter the time, from the dungeon emitted giggling and groans alike, leaving little to the imagination. Currently, she heard the trio’s excited whispering, and what little words she heard were enough to understand their motives.

She ignored them afterwards, slipping inside her room. Autumn and winter allowed longer nights for her free time, but these days of late had found her drained. Instead, the once vigorous martial artist settled for reading; Patchouli had lent a collection of cooking books, after all. Past a drawer and bed she walked, the wooden boards below chilling to her feet. By a vacant fireplace, Meiling settled in her favorite rocking chair, testing the wood’s silence by kicking off into a rocking motion. With all to her liking, she’d settle down, reaching beside her chair on her left, past a shelf of recipes. Instead, she’d let her finger fall upon a more…Questionable work, its title being a discretely risqué entry to her collection.

With a dark indigo book in hand, she began flipping away, reading through raunchy romance. Lonely winters and frustration alike came together, and though time to time her hand trailed down her front, she’d catch herself in the act. Even as pages of copious sex whizzed by her eyes, her legs crossed and fidgeting, temptation failed to do anything more than taunt the lady. Lust unexpressed lingered in the room, remaining undisturbed until a small commotion was heard outside.

“…Just here, let’s go!”

“Yes, mistress…”

Sakuya’s voice was a soft submissiveness, drowned out by an unmistakable voice. Remilia Scarlet, the manor’s master, hopped by eagerly. Yet the halls clattered too loudly to the sounds of tall heels, and the vampire’s voice far smoother than her usual self. Then again, it had been a month since Meiling had last seen or spoke with her; duties were priority, after all. Perhaps her voice was a muddled memory. Nonetheless, this occasion was the first of its kind, her mistress having never come to the far west wing before. Let alone the dungeon, its depths filled with echoing moans that beckoned the pair for unknown purposes. Imagination coupled with moans were all she needed, her mind riddled with lewd thoughts already. Setting aside her book, Meiling slumped onto her bed, sinking into springy silk and thin, scarlet sheets. Her ears honed in, listening in to gasping moans that reverberated to her room, and her fingers began undoing tightly bound laces. With effort, her uniform would split down the middle, exposing a white garment underneath. Cold nights favored her keeping it on, but that too would be unbuttoned, followed soon by underwear.

No matter how smooth and cool the silk sheets, she longed for a warmer touch, a body besides her. Just as she laid her head back against thin pillows, a piercing screech broke her lascivious serenity. Again, and again, those hollering screams tapered off in wavering pitches, prompting Meiling to rise from her bed. Barefoot and nude, she shivered briefly, treading across her own room to place an ear against her door. There it was again, and this time much clearer. Sakuya’s voice rang unintelligibly, no doubt engaged in a passionate rumble with her master.

At once, her imagination focused, fixated upon the two, and sufficed to turn her mood sour. No matter how she concentrated, eyebrows twitched each time that definitive moan triumphed over a fairy chorus. So instead, retiring for the evening, Meiling slipped between pristine sheets, letting sleep take her as opposed to sensual cravings.

 

In the dead of night, when merry halls turned silent, footsteps thudded and awakened the gatekeeper. Groggy at first, Meiling stumbled out of bed, sheets woven across her legs and body. Those, she’d shake free before making her way over. Cold were these winter nights, and this one no exception; let alone her undressed state. But duty above honor, though both were preferred; so she’d step up to her door and swing it open. “Show yourself.”

Expecting to confront a stranger, instead she’d swing wide open to see Sakuya, carried upon someone’s back. Though their form was taller, and hair a curly, unkempt and waist-long mess, those scarlet eyes were unmistakable. “Mistress?” asked Meiling, taken aback by Remilia’s new form. Her shoulders were developed, and that moonlit face a narrower beauty compared to a childish curliness.

“Ye…Yes…” Remilia responded, raising an eyebrow to Meiling’s undressed state. “It’s been quite some time. I…I will talk to you some other time, I need to tuck her in for the evening.” Hefting Sakuya as a weight, she’d continue onwards. A pungent odor wafted by as they walked away, its scent identical to the denizens of the dungeon. Let alone the moist, disheveled state of their clothing; the two had engaged in activities of fervor. Meiling could only watch as the mistress waltz off, her mature body a surprise.

With nothing more left to speculation, Meiling returned to bed yet again, awakening only when the crack of dawn pierced past drawn curtains. Limbs flung out in a stretch, attempting to rejuvenate a creaky body. However, her late night alertness cost her, and the drowsy gatekeeper made her way to another day’s work with fatigue in tow. Once more she traversed those halls, seeing fairies flutter by, although their uniforms seemed even shorter, flashing inner thighs about. Where were their bloomers? On multiple occasions, hips flared under flipped skirts, and not a single sense of indecency to be found. Meiling raised an eyebrow; surely the head mistress would scold them soon…

Even by the main entrance, the scene of debauchery continued, up to the gates that she guarded with pride. Meiling would have none of it, shooing them all aside. Though feelings were feelings, even children needed to learn discipline, and this land of all especially.

Admittedly, she wished to join them, but not…In that manner.

Steadfast, by black iron bars she waited, watching once more the lake’s waves ebb and flow. A lack of company made the day rather unfulfilling, and paired with drowsiness, it would be no wonder her eyes drooped by noon.  
“Hong Meiling!”

Yet again she snapped awake, this time unable to dispel her state of stupor. “Mhm…Yes?” A hand covered her yawning mouth, and inadvertently blocked an incoming slap from Sakuya.

Stern as always, the silver haired maid would hold out a pocket watch, its chains rattling with her shaking fury. “What time is it?” Her question almost came out a demand, and as Meiling opened her mouth to respond, she continued, “It’s hardly past noon and you’ve already fallen asleep!”

“I am sorry, but fo—“

“—No apologies. You need to be punished,” said Sakuya, another slap coming Meiling’s way. Again, and again, she struck at the gatekeeper, although they were against her upper torso. Her chest was guarded, but each hit that got past would soften in force, almost to a light caress upon her torso that left Meiling perplexed.

“…Could you not?” Meiling asked with an irritated tone, a tone that she rarely used. First the fairies, now the head maid…Her confusion only grew to disappointment when Sakuya pulled out woven lace, and began to restrain Meiling’s movements. Especially made difficult by using her powers, Meiling could hardly keep track of those near-instant movements that bound wrists, ankles, and joints together. Still, her expertise was in close quarters, and just by outstretching her hand, she’d catch Sakuya mid-knot.

Smirking at the maid’s look of astonishment, she’d continue by pulling on the rope while twisting her own form.

Truth be told, Meiling had difficulty keeping Sakuya in her grasp; the maid’s erratic, swift movements tested her flexibility at all times. But try as she might, Sakuya failed to free herself, especially after those bindings began to tie limbs tight. “I did warn you,” muttered Meiling, continuing to knot and tie the maid. Halfway through, even the smallest of motions were impossible, and Meiling continued to tie up her assaulter to ensure immobility. By the end, she was excessively wrapped, and only now did Meiling notice the faint flush of red upon her cheeks.

“...Really?” That was all Meiling could ask, to which Sakuya blushed furiously. She carried her human package with disdain, setting her down inside and simply abandoning Sakuya there. Once more, attending to the gates, Meiling continued to watch and hold fast. By dusk, a grand total of one visitor had arrived, a remarkably low amount for this time of season. Even during sweltering heat in summer, a handful of guests would come to visit…

Her duty done, Meiling would once more return to her quarters, noting the lack of Sakuya upon the floor where she last placed her. One difference she certainly noticed would be the population of sultry fairies, all significantly matured, but all the more impish in their suggestive playfulness. Of course, they’d have nothing to do with her; just as she preferred. Yet try as she might, every corner, every window was a display of hedonism, and that further irritated the gatekeeper. By the time she reached her quarters, slamming the door behind her, bothered was an understatement for her mood.

Hours passed within, her fist flimsy in martial arts practice and her only companion a stack of romantic novels. Meiling stared forward with each strike, but found her eyes wandering towards lavish men and women, frozen in literature. She sighed, partially in frustration as intrusive feelings demanded her attention. Recollections of the day’s events, particularly that perverse maid’s reaction, were anything but helpful. Giving in, she’d fall onto her chair, head thrown back in dismay. Resuming from yesterday was a jarring experience; she had left off right amidst two lovers undressing. Only this time, as the scene unfolded within her hands, she imagined all those faces from earlier, fairies mounting one another in the nude. Her own mistress demanding from Sakuya eternal love, and ardent kissing, hugging. Start to finish, she’d wrap up on that book, yet this heart of hers craved more.

Meiling relented, this time reaching for another adult-themed novel. Only this time, she portrayed herself, desperate to let imaginary sensations grope along her body. But that soon crumbled at the end, and once more she turned to another novel, and then another. From bottom to top, the stack grew progressively dirtier, up until the top one featured love-making as its cover. By now, Meiling’s uniform would be upon her bed, tossed clumsily, and her undergarments unbuttoned once more.  
Upon her rocking chair, she’d be tilted back, her feet upon the edge of both arm rests to spread her fertility open. No longer did she care for decency; in fact, the dungeon moaned louder than ever. Every minute found blissful cries echoing across the scarlet stained halls, albeit dampened against her locked door. Still, this unusual tide of lustful passion had swept her up at last, and she’d set the novel aside to instead begin enacting pleasure upon herself. Starting with her breasts, she’d gently squeeze them under her hands, admiring their mature form. Her eyes closed, and to the best of her ability, she pictured an unnamed lover having their way with her body.

Fingers trailed down, causing her to shudder as they’d brush upon her navel and past trimmed hairs. Her insides were a moist mess, and a dew of arousal began settling upon her nether. Resting the tip of a finger against her nib, Meiling began to rub her slit, especially around her cherry. She derived pleasure from that frictional sensation, and only gathered more as her fingers became stained with arousal. Toes clenched tight against the chair’s armrests, and before long she too succumbed to letting out longing moans. Muscles clenched in sporadic waves, often aligned to her frantic breathing. This fire, building within, would continue to roar until at last, it flamed throughout her body. From practiced motions, to frantic fingering, her mind would surrender to the throes of pleasure, her throat uttering loosely.

Only minutes in, and she already could feel slickness upon her digits, dripping onto the chair to seep against her clenched buttocks. A cold sweat accumulated upon her brow and back, and every second found it harder to keep herself open. She wanted nothing more but to clamp herself shut, to clamp these desires away, yet her motions sought to free her needs. Meiling tightened up, fingers almost a blur under the candlelight, and when she could hold no longer, her body simply let loose. Fluids lightly spurted from her depths, a few droplets arcing in the air before leaving a shameful trace upon the wooden floor.

Perforating her rosy fragrance was her own perfume, a pungent odor that enticed her carnal depths. Eyes blurred, sharpened, then focused upon her fingers that had settled upon her spent crotch. They glimmered with moisture, and she’d hold her hand up to admire how it caught the faint lights within her room. Until now, she had shut away the world around, but once again she picked upon them all. No longer did she feel separate, having participated in a closeted release, but still her heart twisted in a fit of envy.

That night, she found herself sprawled upon her bed, the sheets stained with sweat and lust. Her hair was in disarray, clinging to her sweat-matted form, and her eyes remained shut to enjoy this sleepless night. Again, and again, her hands had a mind of their own, tending to this thrill of hers she had sorely missed. Seldom Meiling felt such a need, let alone relished it as such. As if to smother a flickering ember, her hands came together at the fork of her legs, embracing climax after climax. Just as a dam broken, so too did her fluids gush from within, fanning out all over. Only after her efforts resulted in a half-sodden bed did Meiling finally rest, breathless from it all. Let those outside hear of her pasttimes; she cared not. Unfortunately, for those eavesdropping souls, the dragon would rest now, utterly spent at long last.

By the gate, a gatekeeper stood, eyes glancing here and there. Her fidgeting form indicated not weakness, but a tormented state of being. For inside, those residents of a once proud manor now simply indulged in each other, and with no explanation needed. Each time her head turned back, she could see a drooling face smeared against stained glass windows, and breasts squished up just below them. Let alone a cacophony of deplorable squealing, alerting any in the vicinity of current events.  
Sleep, however, called far stronger past noon than the endless cycle of sexual relations behind her. Eyes drooped forward, and as a hint of regret towards her late evening splurge faded away, Meiling would once more fall asleep. Not that it mattered; not one soul approached the manor…

“Meiling.”

A quiet voice, yet filled with intent. Like with most of her rude awakenings, Meiling would open her eyes to see Sakuya standing there, dressed in formal attire as always. Was this a respite from her harsher days? Here, in this twisted, wild times?

“Why are you dozing off again? The third day in a row, and you’ve only further disappointed us all. The gates are meant to be protected, and…” Whatever else the maid said would fall upon deaf ears. Sakuya’s disappointment was miniscule in comparison to Meiling’s irritation, especially considering their current state of affairs.

“Do you not notice your proud mansion?” A finger pointed off, landing on a particularly active set of fairies. “Your own selection of maids, enjoying each other more than their childish games now, and let alone our mistress. What even happened to her…Or you?” Anger began to swell in that heart, pushed too far by hypocritical attention to duty. As she spoke, Sakuya stood her ground, arms crossing, feet locking upon the ground, and her eyes narrowing.  
“I will not be spoken to like that. Learn your place, Meiling.” And just like that, Sakuya slapped Meiling once more, this time leaving a stinging harshness upon her cheek. “For transgressing your role, I’ll punish you personally…” And without warning, the maid was behind her in an instant, hugging the gatekeeper into an immobile position. She had no time to even flinch before fingers came to grope her front, granting a touch Meiling wished for in the sickest of manners. Her tempered body felt tampered with, but the warmth of those fingers…Exactly as she imagined.

A quiet, girlish gasp escaped Meiling’s lips, causing Sakuya to curl with amusement. “No time for regrets, Meiling. You’ve got pl—“

Meilling caught that rambling maid off guard, flipping Sakuya onto her back in a single motion. Simultaneously, she’d squeeze tight on her neck, holding the miscreant in place. In mere seconds, the maid was unconscious from a lack of blood flow to her head. A lack of resistance was odd, but no worries for damage, nor any guilt on that part; the two were inhuman, after all. The gates could do without a guard; not a single visitor came, and this odd day was coming to a close.  
Then as she carried Sakuya overhead, an inconsistency revealed itself under her touch. Beneath the cloth maid outfit, Meiling felt no hard wirings. Nor any strings about the waist, the back, nor the shoulders. Setting Sakuya down, a curious soul dared to cop a feel…And to her suspicion, that flimsy, puffy cotton was all that separated her fingers from bare skin. Her pulse immediately quickened, her breath catching in the moment; did she dare to confirm once more with her eyes? Here, in broad daylight, by a lakeside breeze, Meiling lifted her peer’s skirt.

Underneath awaited nothing but succulent skin, every inch smooth in hairless fashion. And right there lied a lady’s flower, along with bite and claw marks accompanying her inner thighs. Countless scenes played in Meiling’s mind, the guard biting her lower lip unknowingly. She continued to stare, oblivious to her peeping state for a minute longer. Only when footsteps crunched near did she finally drop the skirt’s hem, caught red-handed.

Meiling sprung up to her feet, turning around to greet her unexpected visitor. Clad in a low-cut, exposed-shoulder shirt that showed smooth abs, and tight shorts that left less to imagination, Remilia cleared her throat, twirling a lacy parasol. “Any explanation, Meiling?” Given her physically matured state, it felt odd to meet her mistress at equal height, although the vampire’s scarlet spiked heels gave an unfair advantage.

“No…None at all, milady.” Every muscle stiffened, and shuffling, wide eyes did little to show her innocence.

Eyes scanned from head to toe, then Sakuya. Remilia raised an eyebrow, but shrugged off the all too indecent scene to unfold. “Well, have at then.” Much to Meiling’s surprise, she really did leave it as is. If anything, the vampire’s revealing state, especially outdoors, would be an astonishment itself.

To that, however, curiosity demanded to be satisfied. “Miss, just a question if you don’t mind?” Meiling called out, hoisting Sakuya up to her shoulder as Remilia spun around on the spot.

“Yes?”

“…You too?” Meiling pointed vaguely, gesturing towards her mistress’ clothing. Disbelief remained on her face, but her mostly stoic expression would bring out a chuckle from Remilia.

“Yes, me too. I tried experimenting to see what it’d be like to grow everyone up for once…But…” Grimacing with quick glances over at fairy-occupied windows, Remilia continued, “It turns out the fairies really do just love being in heat. Lesser beings as they are, they’re so easily entranced by even the simplest of things…” Her tone was mocking, but her backwards glance lingered far too long. With a face turned away, Remilia’s expression was an impossibility to discern, yet Meiling swore she spotted fangs biting into lips needingly. “Anyways.” She turned back to her guard, shrugging once more. “You’re free to do what you want. I’m going to fix things up a bit.”

Remilia left at once, shuffling away with crossed, taut legs and an awkward, shuffling gait. Whatever be the cause for that, Meiling was indifferent to it; her priorities were towards the unconscious bundle before her. In the manor’s third day of depravity, even the steadfast could not fight impending fate. She assumed that Remilia had used her powers; how else would such a place fall to these low standards? Her reasons tugged at Meiling’s thoughts, the questioning keeping her sane as she carried Sakuya through those once-proud halls.

Stains and skin showed aplenty, and to hear silence was a miracle in itself. Fairies now grinded against one another, their outfits flung about the floor. Each and every one held ripe, firm bodies in their hands, all designed for pleasure. Remilia’s magic surely would recede, but for now, these days were decadent ones at that. Every step was a temptation to yield, Meiling’s fingers even sinking into Sakuya’s form to satisfy cravings. She had a goal, however, and past orgies galore she maneuvered.  
Strangely enough, with the premises being unrestricted, the dungeon no longer held another occupant. Not a single soul to hide away their dark desires; perfect for Meiling. Shaking legs descended down the steps, down to torch-lit bricks and a large room. Its contents were far from what she remembered, including equipment for degenerate purposes, but what she sought was a restraining table. Sakuya stirred; she had little time to spare. Fastening wrists overhead and ankles apart, with crystal chains, as well as leather torso straps, Meiling bound Sakuya tight, then raised that table up at an angle.

“You really had to go and test me again,” murmured Meiling, seating herself before an awakening maid. Stone-hued eyes swirled around, glimpsing surroundings. Widened eyes of panic gave satisfying retribution; how Meiling longed for this day, amidst a haze of lust. “Don’t underestimate your guard, after all.” Those crystals rattled, glowing a vivid hue of pink as Sakuya struggled against the binds. “Oh, this was made from me, remember? With a little help from Patchouli, of course.”  
No magic came, nor powers; restricted under magical chains, the silver-haired maid could only listen. Here, restricted, and with such a teasing allure…Meiling could enact whatever she wished. But her thoughts slipped again, vengeance discarded for what her heart fancied. “…Is this what Remilia used as well, Sakuya?”

Sakuya’s widened eyes confirmed the question. “How did y—“

Meiling could hold no longer, her imagination begging to be put to use. Starting by silencing Sakuya with a sudden rush and kiss, the two would come together in that moment. Meiling held Sakuya’s chin in place, her victim attempting to turn her head away until a tongue slipped in past squirming lips. Then, she merely hung limp, dull eyes closing to enjoy an invasive sensation. Chained as she was, Sakuya could not bring her arms down to protect herself from groping hands, their heat a searing touch to her shuddering form.

“Haaa…” Moaning as her captor’s lips pulled away, she let her voice free as rough touches trailed all over her front. So helpless, her very existence only to please a vengeful guard…How deplorable, yet how exciting. Flamingo chains rattled with her quaking body, her back arching to give herself to Meiling. Just a minute had her willfully surrendering, let alone an hour, or even until those wax candles burned to naught.

“Shameful to see someone so elegant like this, isn’t it?” Mocking words were met with a nod, a confession to guilt.

“Yeees,” drawled Sakuya. Her breasts pushed into kneading hands with every breath, and her thighs squeezed together to contain a dampening sign. Just as she embraced her fate, it ended, followed by a tearing noise. Sakuya opened her eyes to Meiling tearing apart her outfit, shredding what little remained of her external façade. From bust to hip, frilly fabrics were torn asunder, finally falling free to expose Sakuya entirely. Sweat formed upon her brow, anticipation rising goosebumps upon her skin. No cool air greeted her naked form; the dungeon’s air was stagnant, reeking of pungent odors and artificial fragrance alike.

Now, under flickering embers, Meiling could see already lines of reflected light, trailing down Sakuya’s thighs. She reached low, bending down to trail against gravity with a tongue. As a maiden’s dew collected upon her tongue, a cooling trail of saliva followed, ending just before a searing furnace. On the tip of Sakuya’s tongue, begging words awaited, but her last scraps of dignity forced her silent.

Meiling pulled away, admiring a lithe frame, before beginning to pull her own clothes loose. Her uniform and undergarments were undone in seconds, having been hastily tied together from the night before. Sakuya’s eyes trailed, following a myriad of colors. From ruby hair, she gazed downwards to follow a dragon tattoo, its serpentine body riddled with a vibrant rainbow. Its maw was a breath of fire at Meiling’s collar, curving forwards on her bountiful breasts, and continuing to snake around her body until its tail ended at her hips. Unlike the maid, her nether was graced with a small patch of trimmed hairs. But the two were vastly different in other ways as well.

While Sakuya’s thin form was a smooth, marble continuity, Meiling’s was toned under the light. Muscles and abs were accentuated with shadows, trained for ages, and a clear show of strength. Everything from wider hips to heavy thighs signaled a threat, and one that Sakuya’s mouth watered to as the now-naked gatekeeper came close. “Now, it’s my turn…” Meiling advanced, and to an immobile maiden, she gave a wicked grin.

Leaning against the restraint besides Sakuya, her eyes never broke contact as her hand dove downwards. Upon the faintest of touches, Sakuya mewled, her own gray eyes locking onto aquamarine eyes. Legs twitched, unable to clamp shut against a thrusting finger, and she cried out instinctively. “Haaau…Mei…” Eyebrows slanted, her cheeks flushed, and her mouth whimpered; still, she refused to beg. Her folds twitched, loose and moist to exhume unsatisfied lust. Meiling silenced Sakuya by pressing a hand against her lips, while her other hand continued to explore below.

Suppressing Sakuya’s voice became a chore, however, when she added another finger. Although two failed to stretch her wide, the maid’s moans still rang out despite sealed lips. Her chest sank, her breathing irregular and huffed; her own body was already adapting against her will to surrender. Suddenly, a shock jolted up her body, making her back arch and her limbs flare out. Meiling gently pinched her cherry nib, causing waves of pleasure to crash all over her insides. Fluids dripped out now, either dropping against the table or trailing down her stretched legs. Sweat and drool lined her forehead and chin, her decency dropped. Still, despite the fluids, Meiling held her mouth shut, even relishing that animalistic regression she was causing. “That’s not a way for a maid to behave, right Sakuya?” She let go of Sakuya’s mouth, awaiting a response.

Nothing came at first; her hostage was too busy panting for breath, her drooling tongue out and her mind savoring numbing pleasure and resistance alike. But Meiling was relentless, her fingers starting to swim in and out of those drenched depths, and she watched as Sakuya’s hands and toes clenched at once. “Ngh!” A clenched grunt, one that matched her current state, was her response at last. Under a dizzying treatment, Sakuya would begin to thrust her torso in a sinusoidal motion, rippling against the board and those electrifying fingers. So close, so close, she wanted it, she needed it, it was th—

“Ah-ah, no…” Meiling withdrew her fingers at once, pulling out just a hair breadth’s away from a roaring climax. Sakuya whined wordlessly, feeling unkindled embers slowly extinguish inside her walls. Fluids trickled to the floor, her sweat and drool staining down her chest in lengthy strands, as well as acrid quim that dripped from outstretched toes. She looked just about spent, but her thighs rubbed against one another in futile attempts to push over to a climactic high. While she did so, Meiling sat herself below Sakuya, stretching her own legs wide open. Planting her feet upon Sakuya’s puddled fluids, she began to finger herself, spreading the other’s lust all over her own craving folds.

Torturous it was, watching the gatekeeper throw her head back and howl as fingers explored herself. Sakuya bit her lip, watching with increasing intensity as Meiling treated herself exactly as she treated the maid. Fingers dove in, sinking inside pinkish delights, only to emerge and submerge in a quickening pace. Abs rippled, and thighs scrunched while that gruff voice groaned out, “Sakuya…” Not just any name; her own name, enticingly, and right before her eyes. Just briefly, Meiling broke their eternal stare, letting her eyes close to let sensations wash over her reason. When they next opened, those aqua eyes were flooded with emotion, piercing Sakuya’s chest. How they commanded attention, sharp yet lust-hazed, and all the more alluring for her role.  
In only a minute, a rising voice indicated an approaching bliss, and with no hesitation, Meiling’s fingers blasted away at her own crotch. So close to Sakuya, only an arm’s reach away, she came at once, rubbing her fingers up and down her slit’s length. Juices spurted out, showering Sakuya’s shins and the floor with her scalding essence. How she longed to lap it up right then and there, straight from the source, but those enchanted chains prevented it. What felt like seconds passed as eons, Sakuya’s heart pounding for action, for release…For Meiling.

Her captor stood up, muscular thighs outlined with rivulets of liquids. “Now that’s for all the stress you’ve given me. But…Do you want me to help you?” Meiling cradled Sakuya with stained hands, wrapping her into a hug. Her voice whispered, “Don’t you want this? All the sex we could ever imagine, here with just us?” Sakuya whimpered, her head frantically nodding yes. Meiling reached up, wet hands stroking silver hair endearingly. Then, gripping a fistful roughly, she’d growl, “Then say you’re mine. That you’re nothing more than a slave to serve me.”

“I’m yours, I’m yoooours!” Once again, her voice dragged along, lengthy tones to both moan and convey submission. “Please, Mei—“

A slap rang through the chamber, Sakuya’s cheek tingling with delighting pain. “I’m not your lover, Sakuya…I’m your master. Now say it right,” Meiling commanded, her fingers gripping her captive’s chin, forcing Sakuya to look up into her eyes.

“M-Master…Please, f-fuck me…” Finally, her sense of self had been stripped away, and she continued shamelessly, “Let this toy serve you well...” Her gasping breaths were humid puffs, steamy against Meiling’s form, and her body quaked with tremors from  
belabored breaths.

Meiling granted a tongue-filled kiss then and there, the two sloppily meeting rosy lips. Sakuya let Meiling in, feeling her master explore her mouth with her tongue. She felt that powerful presence push below as well, Meiling bluntly rubbing a knee against her nether. When they came apart, bridged fluids pulled as strands, only to break in an instant. “Now then…” Meiling eyed the room’s surroundings, searching for anything to aid her. In her absence, and especially in this unnatural event, a large assortment of equipment had moved to the den’s depths. Along the wall were tools such as a leash and collar along with crops and whips and the like. None of those really caught Meiling’s fancy; her fists would do better. But one particular item, a discarded outfit caught her eye: A corset-styled torso wrap, one with interlaced twine tightening it. With it came straps that went around her waist and thighs, but did nothing to cover her indecency. Upon putting it on, she found that it hardly went below her breasts, and let her nipples sit just above the leather; perfect to hide nothing, yet feel stylish. The straps as well fit snugly, unable to sink into her rigid abdomen yet still tight.

“The mistress found that one too large for her, so she left it here…” Sakuya explained, much to Meiling’s amusement. Her breasts spilled out of it, yet the vampire was too small for such a thing? In any case, that was irrelevant; turning to Sakuya, she’d fetch that leash and collar, approaching her soon-to-be pet. Sakuya was already watching with eagerness, her thighs once more rubbing together and her chains rattling. Not that she would resist; as the collar snapped around her neck, she would let out a gleeful squeal.

With leash in one hand, she’d undo those restraints with her other, one by one. Sakuya fell on all fours once freed, looking upwards at Meiling. Against the slave’s upturned gaze, Meiling pulled on the collar hard while planting a foot on Sakuya’s face, essentially choking her in place. She could feel ragged breaths against her heel, and see the drooling desires leak out and drip onto the floor. “Well then, slave…What do you want me to do?”

“Let me serve you, as my tongue is meant only to please you, my body, everything. Master…please…” Sakuya panted out her pleas, stars blaring in her vision as the collar tightened severely, choking her out. As Meiling grinded her foot against Sakuya’s face, enticement grew, until finally she found herself just about keeling over to the floor from lack of air. “Gghhk...” Tears streamed from rolled-up eyes, until the collar’s grip relinquished. Her chest heaved, gulping down air greedily until her up-ended rear was smacked. Sakuya cried out joyously, Meiling’s foot now shoving her down against the floor as she was spanked. Stinging pain only gave her a thrilling pleasure, and her tongue lapped up fluids from the floor, tasting Meiling’s bitter lust. Such was her state, forced to a bowing position as her cheeks turned a scarlet hue.

“You’re good at serving!” praised Meiling, letting her foot off of Sakuya. “As for your strength, however...” Forced by strong arms, the slave would pushed into a seated position, her legs spread wide and her back against that soaked restraining table.

Against her, Meiling also would spread open, crossing against Sakuya’s crotch in a scissoring position. Connected between the two were their own burning mounds, steadily leaking and sensitive, and a taut leash, leading straight to Meiling’s hand. “Grab onto me, and show me how devoted you are with your strength.”

Sakuya hugged her at once, pushing the two together. At once, electrifying jolts shot up the two, Sakuya moaning to the world her pleasure, while Meiling grunted in satisfaction. Slippery friction stimulated their flowers, nectar mingling both inside and outside. Meiling took point, however, forcing herself into Sakuya as the maid found herself bunched up against the table and her strong, chiseled master. Their eyes looked below briefly, watching as their sloppy movements grinded their outer folds together, then at each other. Dancing lights flickered in each other’s eyes, and for a moment, Sakuya did her best to hold on tight. Yet, so soon from before, and teased to the edge, she climaxed first, her own fluids squirting all over thighs and insides alike. Her grip faltered, but still she held on, albeit weakly.

“One,” counted Meiling, her teeth grit and her body tense. Again and again, the two ground against one another, breasts bouncing and bodies shaking. Just another minute, and when Meiling’s endurance gave way to a spurting climax, Sakuya joined in synchronous bliss, the two spilling quim all over each other. Their cries were undoubtedly heard outside, but not one dared to intrude upon their dungeon of steaming sex.  
This time, the slave’s grip had fallen loose, and her arms went limp by Meiling’s side. “Two? Weak,” cried Meiling, as if to insult a currently-spent Sakuya. Despite an intolerable inferno below, Meiling steeled her nerves, and decided to dive headfirst into pleasure. Scooting up, she pinned Sakuya against the table, leaving the maid no choice but to wrap both legs around Meiling’s waist, Meiling doing the same. Criss-crossed as they were, she could still grind against Sakuya, and took the maid in a bear-hug. A crushing hug pinned her in place, leaving her to experience a prolonged orgasm.

By now, Sakuya’s voice had caught in her throat, not choked by the collar Meiling had let go of, but rather by her own cries mixing with another. Sensations swallowed her mind whole, trapped to experience a painful bliss again, and again, and again as Meiling ground her down to a mindless pulp. While she felt the heat of her lover, and sturdy limbs around her torso, she more so felt the draining orgasms that began to overlap with one another. Slowly, her lengthy cries became sputtering gasps, stuttering croaks, then, as Meiling came for the fifth time, her mouth simply settled for being a drooling fountain, agape with tongue lolled out.

“Se..Seven…” Meiling cried, showing no signs of faltering any time soon. By now, their skin was coated in sweat and fluids, and Sakuya’s tears. No longer did her words work, unable to beg for more, nor for rest. No matter how limp she went, her master kept her ensnared, now erratically slamming their mounds together. Spurting depths now just leaked steadily, dripping freely as a broken faucet, and those once-stretched muscles simply flung around lifelessly under Meiling’s endless motions.

 

“Seven…Seventeen…” Sakuya briefly awoke to darkness, her eyes unable to open. When they could, however, droplets would litter her face, and she’d vaguely realize her predicament. Meiling currently straddled her face, having at some point simply used her as a doll, and was dragging her fertile crescent across that lolled tongue. Somehow, in her unconscious state, she continued to serve, and when Meiling saw those rolled-up eyes begin to focus, she’d reach low for that leash.

“You…Slave…” Her words were lacking, but the intent was clear as she sat on both knees above Sakuya’s head, and pulled that leash upwards. Sakuya, knowing her master’s wishes, weakly reached upwards, grabbing onto those thigh straps and hoisting herself up. With her frail efforts and a choking leash lifting her up, she managed to start licking away, servicing to this day.

Meiling had finally began to tucker out, settling to only stroke Sakuya’s sweat-stained hair softly. Sore thighs burned with fatigue, and when Sakuya’s tongue slipped inside wet walls to wiggle within, Meiling finally fell backwards. Landing upon their fluids with a splash, the master cried hoarsely, “Ei…teen…”

Using the leather outfit as a grip, Sakuya crawled up to Meiling’s shoulder, snuggling nice and easy within her master’s bosom. Though they lied upon the floor, she felt at ease, especially under a robust arm that tucked her in. “Mhm…aah..Haas…” Her loving whisper, unfinished, was understood as Meiling used what little energy remained to rub their noses together.

When they next stirred awake, stamina restored by inhuman methods, Sakuya was thrilled to see Meiling standing upright, leash in hand. A day had passed, but their lust? Never to pass, only to be fulfilled, here in this dungeon of all. But just as they began, footsteps rang through the dungeon, bare feet slapping against brick, then splashing against various puddles of aftermaths left behind. “…You two…” Remilia stood there, her hands tucked inside her dress between her legs, the vampire hunched over in a needy manner. “…Can I join?”

To Remilia’s delight, Meiling seated on the table, with Sakuya on all fours at her feet, would welcome her with open arms and perk breasts. Their fates, it seemed, would remain this way for quite some time.

Not that any of them minded, of course.


End file.
